Monica
History Born in the city of Vaseria to a mediocre family, Monica was expected to become a mage whose power would rival those of legends. This was sadly her parents view and not within the abilities of their child. Monica’s mother was named Miranda and her father known as Varcus. Miranda was powerful Summoner; easily well known without the land of Ivalice. Her father was a Red Mage who favored a sword to the customary rod that most mages carried. Both of Monica’s parents however, had secondary experiences with illusionary magic and thus chose this trait for their only child. From the young age of three Monica was expected to learn skills far above the expected for any child at such an age but believing in the fame that both Miranda and Varcus had received over the years. They refused to believe their daughter was normal; no to them she was superior to all others within her age group. Try as she might to please her parents Monica just was too young to grasp the aspect of magic. By seven she had barely learned anything above the basic levels and was actually not the best student in her classes. Were the young girl seemed to be most gifted was in her intellect. Monica was amazingly intelligence for someone so young, despite the praise she received from her teacher her parents showed no signs of interest. Monica was often punished for choosing to skip a magic tutor so she could study. Family issues would arise as Miranda and Varcus began yet another verbal fight. Anyone that knew the couple couldn’t believe they were still together. Many believed that Monica was actually a mistake and that the two never intended on having children as both would have to settle down and give up the fame they had created. Unfortunately such beliefs weren’t that far from the truth. Quite often Varcus would go off on his own to places he never mentioned. This left Monica alone with her mother most of the time and her mother was anything but a comforting parent to say the least. Miranda would demand Monica continue to study magic and because of her problems with her husband. The anger and hatred would be reflected upon Monica for she was the only one present to hear it. At the young of nine Monica had yet to ever hear a single word of encouragement for either of her parents. Instead she was forced to listen to their violent fights, which only served to worsen as time went by. To avoid either being caught in the middle and because she was frightened Monica would hide underneath her bed and cover her eyes with a pillow so she wouldn’t have to listen to them. These continued fights resulted in Monica’s fear of conflict as the only example she had even seen was that of her parents and rarely were things resolved. By age eleven Monica had become rather distance from people in general. She hadn’t made any friends due to her being shy and because she was seen as weak in the class. Her parents had previously taken her from the school she liked and placed her in a much more advanced setting. They had also hired tutors to force all the magic power within to come forth. However such was not the case and Monica was left as the black sheep of her class; thus she was shunned and ignored by her fellow classmates. With the extra hours of schooling Monica was forced to study almost day and night; resulting in little sleep. She eventually asked her parents if she could quit trying to learn any advanced and this enraged both of them but her mother more. She tried to plead with them but all she received was a slap from Miranda and a form refusal. Her father on the other hand merely looked at her as a failure; unable to live up the expectations he had wanted from her. Sadly during his fights with Miranda he started voicing that Monica was a failure and she spend a vast majority hearing this. It would effectively ruin any form of trust she had and resulted in serious fears that everyone hated her for the same reason her parents seemingly had. Monica’s classmates were no better. Despite being now twelve years of age; Monica was only four feet two inches tall. She was made fun of repeatedly because of this by the students attending her school, which further made her believe she really was the failure, her father called her. Her parents had taken her to a doctor in hopes of finding out why she was so small and the answer was she was born with a birth defect, which meant she wasn’t expected to ever get any taller then five feet. She would also look like a young child for the majority of her life. These results only fueled Varcus’ insults but the cruelest was when Monica had failed an important test in her class. Varcus in utter disappointment would call her completely worthless directly to her. This would severely damage Monica’s abilities to trust anyone; far more then they had been previously. At nearly fifteen her father simply vanished. He hadn’t written a note nor explained to anyone why he chose to leave. This however did not come as a surprise to anyone. All that knew him had assumed he would leave sooner or later. He had little keeping him here as he stopped caring about the family he had created. Although her mother tried to deal with this sudden turn of events she came to the realization that she just didn’t want to. Having made that decision Miranda found an adventure of sorts that would require the abilities of a phenomenal talent or at least that is what the advertisement stated. So she left Monica with a friend of hers and went on the mission. She had also thought about looking for Varcus but never spoke of such. This left Monica feeling as if she was abandoned and in reality she was. Although the woman Miranda had left Monica with was a much kinder person she was quite ill. She would soon pass away long before being able to form any sort of bond with Monica. However in her will she left Monica the little gil she had. Alone in the world Monica was left with nothing in terms of social aspects. Her parents had left and the only other person that raised her had passed on. Thus she chose to run away from Vaseria and promised herself she wouldn’t ever come back. This led Monica to doing much traveling but unfortunately despite now being fifteen Monica was still only four foot seven inches and remained to look no older than eight or nine. This made people generally pay little attention to her. The reason for this wasn’t that people didn’t care to help her; although some were cruel to her. However the main reason was because she was too afraid to ask anyone. Monica had been left with so much abuse as a child that she had no understanding to how to deal with people in a social manner. Instead she simply hid believing would be easier to just not talk with people. Personality Monica is a very timid young girl and becomes easily frightened or nervous despite at times there is little to no reason for her to react in such a way. Due her past she has yet to experience the kinder side of life so to speak, which results in her often believing people dislike her even though they may show little signs of dislike towards her. If given the chance Monica is quite generous and is willing to help anyone if they are in need. This can also be seen as a flaw for Monica has tried to help those that see her as an enemy. In this respect she has difficulty understanding why a person shouldn’t be helped, even if they are evil. Monica is painfully shy and this comes quite obvious from the moment one begins conversing with her. She is prone to blush do to her shyness, which only increases if she is praised. What amazes many people is Monica's unusually high intelligence, despite only being fifteen years old and having little schooling; equally surprising is her magical abilities, which she greatly fears. If taught how to use them properly; she could be quite a powerful mage; if she would only just get over her passive personality… Appearance Monica's appearance is rather strange to most people. She suffered for an illness since birth, which causes her to look as though she is but a young child, no older then eight or maybe nine. Monica has dark blue eyes and quite long dark blue hair. She is often wearing a pink dress and has two ribbons tied into her hair. She also has simple slip on shoes and a pale complexion.